Resurrection Contract
by Necro-Pen
Summary: Unwilling to be sunk, strong desire to be with her sisters and friends, her own UTOPIA: with everyone after off Duty, these are all the reasons which drive Kisaragi to go as far as make a contract with a devil. What will her life become after such drastic change?
1. Wrong Afterlife

"I actually surprise that nobody decide to make crossover Touhou X Kancolle yet, considered the vast area of two series with many points to be joint. In reality, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio should has the most crossover as they're warship series. But nevermind that.

So I select the poor Kisaragi, who was fated to be sacrificed for the sake of bloody rating in episode 3 like a certain magical girl show (If you know what I mean), to be the main character along with Fubuki gang.

Youkai VS Warship…. Hmm… interesting! It might work somehow; base on the imaginary power to manipulate boundaries "

Yakumo Yukari

* * *

Chapter 1: Wrong Afterlife

Cold…..

The only feeling that she, Second-Mutsuki-class Destroyer, felt before her consciousness faded into oblivion as a result from her enemy bomber's last attempt attack. As a ship girl, she had no idea how the afterlife look like; she knew that her own being is artificial, but she doubt that her soul had the right to enter the cycle of rebirth? If that was possible, she could not be waiting to be reborn as she feared that she would miss a chance to be with her sister and her friends forever, she wanted to be resurrected this instant. She didn't care what she herself will become: zombie, goule, dead apostle, whatever!

She just wanted to meet with her sister and everyone at the naval base, cleared out all the Abyssal Fleet roaming around the world as soon as possible. Her utopia was just that she herself along with other ship girls were released from this duty and continue their happy-going life to the fullest.

But all of it didn't matter by now, did it?

* * *

She woke up somewhere in an unknown cherry blossom garden. She was very confused; what was this place? Was this the afterlife? She was not sure, but the peaceful scene made her at ease somehow. She started walking around to find out more information about this place, no matter the further she kept walking, she felt that she was getting nowhere out of this seem-to-be infinite garden. Until she heard two pair of foot step approached her from some distant behind.

Saigyouji Yuyuko and her gardener, Konpaku Youmu, were having green tea and watching cherry blossom bloomed in their free time. Along the way back to their Hakugyokurou, they encounter with a mysterious girl; worn white shirt with green collar and green trim sleeve, green thigh-length skirt, strange hairpin, black shin-length sock and brown shoes, long-brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like a normal first-year high school, but the fact that she was here made the situation abnormal. Yuyuko was curious as to why this girl could gain her physical appearance in this place, she should appeared as small fire orb roam around endlessly in normal case of the soul of the dead. Something was not right about this girl; Yuyuko as an owner of this afterlife had to find out.

"Hello girl, where are you come from? I haven't seen you before, are you new around here?" Yuyuko approached her target right away.

"Err..Miss..err.. I don't understand anything. I remember I died, and I suddenly end up in this place!?" Kisaragi's voice was filled with much emotion: sadness, awkwardness, confuse, and others which cannot be described into words. She felt like she was thrown into alien planet in a blink of eyes.

At the mentioned of her death, Yuyuko was sure that she is another normal soul, but the fact that the soul was able to gain its' appearance was something she wanted to discuss about. "Well, we have all the time we need, so why don't you come with us and have some tea? Or do you not like it?"

Kisaragi sensed that the pink-short hair maiden before her beared no ill-will toward her, so she accepted the invitation that instant. "No..no! I like tea, please lead the way."

* * *

Self introduction was in order to come, plus background stories from each party. After long period of explanation about Kisasagi's world and her system and how she unknowingly ended up here after she died; Yuyuko's airhead was quickly overheat and nearly faint, she had to phone to Yukari to help her digest the newly acquired information. After Yukari arrived alone plus another set of self introduction, Kisaragi needed to go through all the information of her world again for the second time, she lost high amount of energy, but she didn't feel exhaust at all. Right after she finished, she also mentioned that she wanted a second chance to be alive, the pink hair ghost concluded that _**Mighty Desire to be ALIVE**_ to be the reason why the destroyer gain her physical vessel. Yukari absorbed all the information with stern purple eyes, she got some idea on how that parallel world run themselves. Suddenly, a crazy idea struck her mind, she wasted no second thought to propose her proposal to Kisaragi.

"Alright. Second-Mutsuki-class Destroyer, Kisaragi-chan; Do you want to be _**RESURRECTED**_?"

" _ **IS THAT POSSIBLE?**_ , Yakumo-san Er..just call me.. Kisaragi is fine" Kisaragi gasped while cover her mouth with her hands, this news nearly brokes her happy tear.

"Yukari is fine too if you will. As long as you agree on the condition of our contract, I could have done it for you" Yukari gave the girl a devious smile. Yuyuko interrupted the conversation with hint of worry in her tone "Yukari, what will Lady Shikieiki say about this? I doubt she's going to allow you to mess with boundary of life and death as you please…..She can sentence you worse than death you know that?"

"Don't worry too much my friend. Kisaragi-chan isn't a living being in our world. It is the miracle itself that she could cross the border between world despite have no control over boundary. Yamaxanadu can't complain me in this case, but I guess she will hate me for some times….well, it's unavoidable, compare to the thrill I will gain, this is just a little price to pay." Yukari giggled. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my condition; Listen carefully Kisaragi-chan, because I won't repeat it twice."

"I'm ready Yukari-san, please state your term and conditions" Kisaragi gave her answer strongly.

"First, after your resurrection; you won't be the actual ship girl as you had been. You will be real DEVIL, or to be more specific SHIP PHANTOM, your physical function and appearance won't change much except that you will be more aggressive and when you aggressive level past the limit, your eyes will shine like us" She point at her eyes and Yuyukos'; which is split-pupil purple and pink. "We call this type _**EVIL EYES**_ which is the signature of all dark creature. Other than that, you gain additional strength, faster regeneration, endurance enhancement and innate power, you have to find out what your innate power can do yourself. Second, I, as your contractor, have the right to intervene with your world by all means. Umm..Well Frankly tell you, I can prank as I please. What is your choice to choose my dear DESTROYER" Yukari sarcasmed Kisaragi. In her opinion, such title should be hold by the strongest, not some common warship with only 12.7 cm. caliber gun, the super-battleship warship is better fit for DESTROYER title than the destroyer warship.

While Kisaragi felt the uppercut from that sarcasm, Yuyuko spoke "Except for the second part, your condition favor Kisaragi-chan so much, Yukarin." "Yuyuko…may I remind you that having special ability in a normal human, ship girl, or whatever society is not to be taken lightly, let alone becoming Full-Flesh Devil. Reason? You will be isolated from your dear friends and family by the society who treat you with fear and disgust….I think you have been experiencing this kind of treatment before Yuyuko, at that time you were alive with ability to INVOKE DEATH in any being…."

Yuyuko grunted at this statement as she recalled many unpleasant memories from the long past. Meanwhile Kisaragi considered Yukari unintentional suggestion seriously; will her sister love her even she become a devil? Will her friend still friendly after knowing the truth? Her mind were flooded with question and questions for nearly infinity. Right now, she was about to cry for the critical turning-point of her life.

"Don't think too hard young one, just be honest with yourself. While your consciousness seek the best answer, your heart already made the decision, you know that?" Yukari suggest with sympathy.

"I…I…I don't want to leave my sister behind and I miss my friends very much, but I don't want them to fear me because I have become a DEVIL!" Kisaragi shouted with tear. Yukari just shrugged "Then, be sure to keep your secret well, but I predict that you will reveal it yourself when you think it's the right time." She patted Kisaragi's head motherly.

Kisaragi kept quite for a few moment, then she firmly answer "I accept! Yukari-san. No matter what circumstance, I want to live and see my sister!"

" _ **Contract Completed!**_ See you on the otherside Kisaragi-chan" Yukari bent the boundary between life and death in the destroyer. Then Kisaragi's vessel slowly disappeared into golden particles.

"Yukari, do you care for that stanger…NO.. that girl that much? I can't believe it to be true" "As much as I want to reply that I got bored lately; and I need some excitement to motivate me, the deepest part of my mind still pity her" Yukari bluntly told the ghost princess.

"Can't believe you have a soft spot for children!" Yuyuko teased. Yukari noded "Except for the case of unruly daughter like Reimu or Marisa, even one of the most aggressive being like Kazami Yuuka sill care for children welfare." The thousand-year-old devils giggled among themselves at the mentioned of remark about Yuuka.

"Last question, why don't you help her for free?" Yuyuko thoughtfully eyed her best friend.

"Because it's against my POLICY, I'm a Bloody Devil you know!? Not some God Damn Holy Angel!" The boundary bender finished with an evil sarcasm.

* * *

Kisaragi's consciousness return to her sunk self, she quickly surfaced herself on the sea in the night of…..well she was not sure how long she was out, none of that did not matter. The important things were that the damage she took from enemy bomber is fully recovered, and her 5 senses (actually 6 but she did not know it yet) were sharpened to dramatic extent. She also noted that she felt a little surge of power erupted inside the core of her well being.

"Is this for REAL!?" She cried with unstable mind.

If there was another ship girl with her, she would surely confirm that Kisaragi's eyes flashed split pupil with dangerous golden light for a second.


	2. True Lie

Chapter 2: True Lie

After the arrival of news regard Kisaragi's missing and possibly sunk, Mutsuki shut herself from all reality, her mind tricked self-protection mechanism, believed that her sister would eventually come back. She denied all the fact led to Kisaragi's death, she insisted on waiting for her younger sister's return at the wharf ever since.

Today was one of those day too; while she tired of waiting in this evening and decided to head back to her dorm, she heard foot steps behind her. Automatically, she turned back and blurted out her sister's name " _ **KISARAGI-CHAN!**_ "

But that was incorrect person, the correct one was Fubuki, who sustained some damage all over her body, gazed back and met Mutsuki'eyes with sadness in her eyes. Kisaragi really disappointed, but she recovered in time before her friend felt the change in atmosphere. "Fubuki-chan! What happened to you?.. You got bruise all over your body. Are you alright?" No matter how much she missed her sister, her friend's well being was also her concern.

Fubuki did not said anything. She walked straight to Mutsuki and embraced her. "Fubuki…chan?" Not sure what was the meaning of her friend's action, so she let her friends embraced her without resistance. Nevertheless, the more time passed the more tighten of the embrace increased to the point that Mutsuki felt unformfortable. "Fubuki-chan, it hurts! Let me GO!" Fubuki ignored her friend's struggled. " _ **LET ME GO! RELEASE ME!**_ " Mutsuki shouted louder and louder, she felt angry and confused at the same time. Fubuki intended to made Mutsuki accept the fact that Kisaragi was no longer in this world, but she could not find the occasion to do so…NO…may be she was afraid herself that Mutsuki would got a mental breakdown for this. She could confess that she was not brave enough to bet on avoidance of such possibility. But she decided that her friend had to move on, so she did what she thought was the best she could do.

The stress on Mutsuki's mental stage reached its' limited, she then unleashed all the emotion for her sister ship like a beast growled.

" _ **KISARAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !...**_ "

A heavy cried of Mutsuki echoed through the area.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You called? Onee-chan…" ?.?.?

.

.

.

 **?!**

Fubuki and Mutsuki quickly turned to face the sudden third party standing a few meters away from them, who interrupted, it turned out to be the person which Mutsuki missed the most. " _ **KISARAGI-CHAN!**_ " Mutsuki broke free from Fubuki's embrace and happily embraced her sister with all her might. " _ **It is really YOU! Kisaragi-chan! You have returned. YOU HAVE RETURNED!.!.!**_ " Despite Kisaragi did not know what to do with her older sister's extreme emotion out burst, she firmly returned the warm embrace. "I'm glad to see you again, onee-chan."

Fubuki felt happy with Mutsuki too. Suddenly, she just thought of forwarding this news of Kisaragi's return to the others.

"Mutsuki-chan! I will inform Admiral, take your time!" Fubuki sprinted out with her maximum force as she could muster, her repair could be wait, couldn't it?

* * *

"You said the last thing you remember is that you got hit and lost consciousness; and next thing you realized, you woke up at the same spot in a normal condition after black out for a few days?" Admiral concluded the story. A heavy interrogation event was arranged after Fubuki delivered the news that Kisaragi came back. In the admiral office, other than Kisaragi herself and Admiral, were Nagato, Mutsu, Oyodo, and Mutsuki.

"Yes sir!" Kisaragi replied with most confident voice she could muster. She accepted the fact that she was some sort of **GHOST SHIP** now, she was completely new about Demonology, but she was sure that it would not please her superior and friends at all if they knew her status. She was willing to do anything to hide this fact in the dark, not bother to threatened someone life…Wait!...Why did she thought that far? She was now fully aware that her contractor's mentioned, increase of aggressive behavior, was not to be underestimated. However, she hoped that she would be released from this room soon. May be?

AH! Just DITCHED OUT the **MAY BE?** part, she only wanted to catch up with others and relax for the day, tomorrow plan could be arranged later: might had to study more about Demonology things..?

"Sir, this is surely enemy's trap. We already confirmed that we lost her signal completely, We had provided wide area search for her at the fullest of our fleet ability after her signal was off, but we found nothing. I think she already sunk, and the abyssal fleet, they repaired or possibly REVIVED her, or maybe this Kisaragi is a Faker, and was sent back to us for their own plot like spying on us or self-destruct time bomb, or any other negative case which I'm unable to think of. Kisaragi, I'm sorry that my words sound harsh on you. But this is the possible truth" Nagato gazed upon Kisaragi in disbelieved and cautious. Kisaragi's rage started to build up inside her as she was offended by Nagato's blunt words, but she did her best to keep her emotion in check. She glared back to Nagato without breaking eyes contact even she perceived the threat in Nagato's eyes.

"I'm Happy to see you again, Kisaragi. Still, Nagato and I shared the same thought on this matter. As much as I want to welcome you back, but this entire fleet is my responsibility and I have to ensure their safety as top priority." Admiral gave a sad smile.

Dead Silence filled the room; everyone was deep in thought, unsured of what to proceed next. Mutsuki's both hand shakily hold Kisaragi's left hand. Admiral, Mutsu, and Oyodo had unreadable expression. Meanwhile, Nagato and Kisaragi had been on a staring contest; Kisaragi, or destroyer-level warship, could not bear intimidated gaze from stronger opponent that long normally, but her devilish instinct made her realized that she could at least fight on par with Nagato if the fight broke out, it eased her mind and calmed herself greatly. However, she knew that she must train herself more to control over her mental state better, as in a split second, she actually felt her bloodlust want to have a fight with the battleship.

"Alrgiht! We will have a BIG check up on Kisaragi for counter-measure. You all dismiss for today, although I must give Kisaragi a detention that you only stay within your dorm area and along the way to cafeteria only for the time being, waiting my further order after some analysis. Nagato, you stay behind. I have more to discuss with you." "Thank you, Admiral!" Much to Kisaragi's relieve that at last she was released from this room, detention was not her concern as long as she can live with her sister, she saluted to admiral and Mutsuki followed her. After the duo destroyer left the room, admiral ordered "Nagato, assign some of the destroyers and heavy cruisers to watch over Kisaragi, any abnormality must be directly reported to me. Mutsu, tell Akashi to prepare the check up dock."

"Yes, Sir!" The Battleship left the room.

"Oyodo, what do think of my action?"

"Which one, sir?"

"EVERYTHING"

"I agree with you on this, sir. We can't let emotion goes ahead of us, any action must be base on logic. But…to tell you the truth….I felt sorry for the girl" Oyodo solemnly admitted.

"I know that it's going to hurt her feeling now, but I hope the result from check up will be OK. Otherwise, I might have to issue execution order for the worst." Admiral sighed.

* * *

The news of Kisaragi's return spread like wild fire throughout every area of the naval base. The optimistic group as minority of the fleet cheerfully welcomed her, while the pessimistic group as majority of the fleet kept their distrusted or worry eyes on her from safe distance. Kisaragi was led by Mutsuki to her room, they were greeted warmly by Yuudachi and bandaged Fubuki. "Welcome back" Fubuki did not want to wait for fully heal as she eagerly want to formally welcome her missing friend back.

"Fubuki-chan, do you mind if I switch room with you temporary? I miss Mutsuki-chan very much so I want to sleep with her for the time being." Kisaragi asked and she really MEANED it.

"No, I don't mind. Um..actually..I think it is better to let you two have private room for chit-chat. Yuudachi-chan! Do you agree?" She threw the question to Yuudachi. "But where will we sleep, Poi? Kisaragi-chan's bed can't fit the two of us, Poi." Yuudachi quickyly protested.

"Well, there are lots of empty rooms left in this dorm, so just pick one of them. Come on! Get moving. Let's finish eating and decide for a room." Fubuki encouraged her friend and dragged Yuudachi out. "See you in the cafeteria!" Fubuki shouted back after walking for some meters to the Mutsuki sisters which the latter glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

Dinner's atmosphere at the cafeteria was the worst. Everybody focused their attention on Kisaragi and it affected pressure to share to Fubuki, Mutsuki, and Yuudachi too. Suddenly Nagato walked to them and said "Kisaragi, your schedule check up is the fifth day ahead of today in the morning: 8 o'clock at the repair dock." "Yes, Ma'am!" Kisaragi acknowledged.

"Don't worry, Kisaragi-chan. I'm sure that the result will be OK, Poi! Then everything will be back as usual." Yuudachi spoke.

"Y..Yeah. I hope so…" Kisaragi wondered, still attached to Yukari's words.

In a certain distance from Kisaragi on different vantage point; all the Shiratsuyu-class destroyers (except Yuudachi of course!) and Myoukou-class heavy cruisers observed her as instructed from the secretary ship.

After the fleet finished dining, it was already night time so everyone prepare to go sleeping. Shigure tagged along with Yuudachi. When she saw that she could exclude her younger sister for private conversation, she grabbed Yuudachi' shoulder "Yuudachi, come with me for a second." "OK, Onee-chan, Poi. Fubuki-chan, I will catch up with you later, Poi!"

When Yuudachi and Shigure were out of sight, Fubuki suddenly realized that she and Yuudachi had not decided about their new room yet. "Ah! I haven't decide with Yuudachi-chan about our new room yet!?" She exclaimed and face-palmed.

* * *

"Yuudachi, how is Kisaragi-chan doing after she was back?"

"She's doing well, Poi. But I don't understand why almost everyone seems so suspicious of her return?! They should be gladden that she came back! She may got lucky that the bomb just knocked her out without inflict damage. Well, just like Yukikaze-chan, she had perfect condition after going through some hellish mission, Poi! And Shigure, you also experienced something like Yukikaze too if I remember correctly! Poi"

"Yuudachi, Don't get so work up. OK..Ok I believe you." Shigure calmed her sister down.

"…Don't tell me you are one of those Meanie? You make me a little mad, POI!" Yuudachi sulky questioned.

"I'm sorry Yuudachi, I'm just a little curious. Oh! It's late already Good Night" Shigure, who did not want to have a quarrel with Yuudachi, urgently retreated.

"So mean, Poi! Anybody isn't fair with Kisaragi-chan, Poi" Yuudachi sympathized for her friend's sister. She continued walking back to the dorm, and she pause in front of the main entrance when important realization struck her mind. "Opss! I forgot to discuss with Fubugi-chan about the new room, Poi" She double face palmed.

.

.

.

.

"This child was highly fit for the role" a suspicious entity hinted.

* * *

No one in the base ever knew that the entire time after Kisaragi came back, the mysterious figure was roaming around the entire naval district freely. She ran many simulations on every ship-girl she saw. The conclusion fell upon Fubuki and Yuudachi. However, Yuudachi was marked to be a better option since she was excluded from the crowd.

Perfect opportunity presented itself when Yuudachi paused in front of the building main entrance with no third party in the area. The entity effortlessly yanked Yuudachi into the bush.

Suddenly, Yuudachi felt herself was pulled from behind. Then she felt like she was electroded from some low voltage energy source. She rapidly loosed her consciousness; the gravity took control over her body as it was beginning to fall, her knees slumped. But before her body crashed with the ground, her attacker hugged her to prevent that. From Yuudachi's last strength before everything faded to black; she glimpsed at that person(?), she was blonde as Yuudachi, she was tall as Yuudachi, she had green eyes as Yuudachi, she wore same clothes as Yuudachi, she had ribbon tide on her hair as Yuudachi,…, well, her physical appearance matched Yuudachi perfectly,..Wh.. why the hell! should she forced herself to analyze many details in this critical time? Just ignored them and concluded that YUUDACHI attacked Yuudachi already POI!

WAIT!..POI...The only different was that HER eyes was stern and cold: for some reason, HER aura was more terrifying than Nagato-s..a...-


	3. Dark Faction

Chapter 3: Dark Faction

"Kisaragi-chan! Kisaragi-chan! Wake up" Mutsuki slightly shook Kisaragi to wake her up from her dead-sleep.

Kisaragi slowly rubbed her eyes "Mmmmm…Can't I sleep longer? I got a detention so I don't have to go class." She continued to sleep when she finished answer.

" ...Sadly, Kisaragi-chan~. Detention doesn't mean you can skip class~~" ?.?.?

Alerted by the familiar dreadful-calm voice, Kirasagi sprang herself up 90 degrees quickly. The sight of Ashigara evil smirked scared Kisaragi to an extreme parameter. "A…Ashigara-sensei!, why are you here?" She sweated drop. "Mutsuki-san, you can go on ahead. I'm going to make Kisaragi-san properly attend class for sure." Ashigara gave a hand sign to Mutsuki to follow her instruction.

"Why do I have to attend class? Ain't I under detention, am - ?" Kisaragi's confusion was interrupted by Ashigara's words "Didn't you pay attention to what the Admiral said yesterday? He said until further instruction. This early morning, the Admiral assigned me to be your close observer as he want you to relax and resume normal routine. That means you can move out of the detention area under my accompany, understand?"

"…." Kisaragi was at lost of word while Ashigara was expediting her to dress up and eat breakfast before heading to class.

* * *

Classroom atmosphere was very awkward; everybody except YUUDACHI, Fubuki, and Mutsuki didn't pay attention to the subject as always, the attention was focused on Kisaragi alone. Ashigara, noticed the situation, tried to act normally and continue the lesson."Alright! Before the class finish, I want to review what you learned today. Yuudachi-san! What is the difference between AP shell and HE shell?"

Yuudachi, who was regularly chosen as she always was forgetful, stood up.

"AP shell is designed to cause damage to heavy-armor vessel, such as battleship, by penetrating its' armor and explode inside. However, it contain less explosive substance to compensate for more mass of sharp-metal head. HE shell can be likely called standard shell; it is a multipurpose shell for various target type: wide-area bombardment, destroy specific target, etc. The round is lethal enough to disable or sink light-armor vessel; sometime despite its' less effectiveness on heavy-armor vessel, it still frighten or kill the crew onboard…Poi"

"…Thank you for your great answer Yuudachi-san, you really pay attention to my lesson this time" Ashigara was a little bit shocked with Yuudachi sudden good memory, she still felt good nonetheless.

"Hey..hey..Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan is out of her character today what happened to her?" Kisaragi whispered. Mutsuki whispered back "Nothing happen, but I'm surprised as well."

Ashigara sensed Kisaragi was talking during class. She immediately threw the chalk in her right hand: expected to knock some manner into her student, but the next event was totally unexpected.

At the moment the chalk was sent flying to Kisaragi, her inhuman sense picked up danger from it. Her involuntary reflex acted in a split second; the chalk was fully stopped by her right thumb and index finger. All ship girls present in the room were stunned and speechless as they expected Kisaragi to got bounce off her desk.

The silence remain for almost eternity until YUUDACHI got the class back to their sense "Sensei, Time's up, poi!"

Ashigara recovered from the shcock "Alright class, that's all for today. You all are dismissed. I must praise you Kisaragi-san, you reflex is very good, that reaction is on par with Kongou-san when she's serious."

The comment was hung in the air while the rest of the class went out of the class room. There were only 5 ship girls remaining: Ashigara, Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Fubuki, and YUUDACHI.

"Sensei! If you're free, I'd like you to accompany me to the library." Kisaragi proposed.

"I'll go with you once I finished talking to the admiral, it's that OK with you, Kisaragi-san?"

"Of course!, sensei"

YUUDACHI, who kept quiet for the whole time after class, opened her mouth "I'm going too, POI!"

* * *

Mutsuki and Fubuki excused themselves to hang out at Mamiya café. After Ashigara finished reporting about sudden drastic change of Kisaragi's reflex, the trio continued their way to the library.

"So..which section is your interest, Kisaragi-san?" Ashigara asked as she needed to follow Kisaragi anywhere outside of the her detention area.

"Literature, sensei. I want to get my mind out of the stress everyone put on me." It was not a lie though, she felt very stressful since she came back. Another objective was to find more information regards her current species, Ship Phantom, to understand more about her nature. In the meantime, YUUDACHI roamed herself around the weaponry section.

At a certain table in the most silence area, three ship girls concentrated on their selected books.

Ashigara was reading a romance novels and dating tips magazines. She wanted to learn how to make a man to fall in love with her, she hoped the novels or tips would give her some idea, simulation, and experience of the author to her. As a matter of fact, she was the only one who still **SINGLE!**. She envied all of her sisters; Myoukou already married with naval officer of this base, Nachi at least got a long-life boyfriend, Haguro had a mate who was waiting to marry her once she was release from naval duty. What about herself?! It was depressing that she looked like an office lady in nearly thirty-year-old (Very very optimistic! Actually, she tricked herself to believe that) But she could guarantee that she was fresh as girl's blossom age (REALLY!?). No matter how many roles she played: innocent, seductive, talkative, etc., every man seemed to break up with her after their first date.

She could not give up. She did not want to be left SINGLE behind, **ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

In front of Kisaragi lie a varieties of Ghost Ship story, she assumed that it was the closest thing to Ship Phantom. General knowledge about ghost ship; it was originated from the passengers' grudge who died with the sunken ship, their negative emotion, stimulus from survival instinct that wanted to live but could not be fulfilled, combined into one mass of great-supernatural- energy which only sought the sunken of other ships which cruised through that area. The most reference sight of its' appear were; heavy fog, sea state zero, cold temperature, then the phantom image of said ship in her prime time would suddenly appeared out of nowhere and crush the target ship without warning which completely sank the target in one hit.

Basically, she assumed that she would got the field advantage during naval fight?, plus extra boots against enemy ship as she was their natural killer? Was it correct? She did not know. It had to be proved in the real fight only..no…might be some naval exercised was enough..? She needed to find some free time to prove her theory.

YUUDACHI scanned through many weaponry documentaries. All weapons were very outdating! Seriously, if they had some advance technology to build a living weapon like ship-girl, why the hell they used only unguided ammunitions!? She accepted that unguided ammunition like small arms ammo, cannon round, mine, general purpose bomb, etc. were still the main power of war in modern warfare as they were cheaper; Still the guided weapon, even they were more expensive, played important roles as most effective and reliable to destroy specific target, such as JDAM, ICBM, SAM, etc.

She also noted that the Bloody Nuclear bomb concept was not presented in this world….Such inconvenience!

At the time she grasped the general idea of this world, she sensed that something was off. When she duplicated Yuudachi's memory; she was sure with the information. The third source information from these books especially nailed how correct she was about this. This place was high-tech and low-tech at the same time, no wonder why they could not finish the job quickly.

Well, fighting with unguided weapons was classic and stylish in its' way, to watched the enemy got destroy with your own eyes was enjoyable and satisfied, she did not deny this fact. She hoped to get into action soon.

* * *

The time flied really fast, Kisaragi's schedule checkup had been completed. Right now, Kisaragi herself was in despair, she hugged her knees up to her chest in her room, she was sure that the result would not please anyone. She enjoyed her time too much so she did not give a thought about anything after the deadline; no, she was aware but she chose to ignore them truthfully. And…she deserved it.

Mutsuki eyed her sister behavior closely, she did not know what to do. When Kisaragi returned from checkup with depressed face, she asked what the problem was or something went wrong. Instead of explaining to her, Kisaragi told her she wanted to be alone in silence.

* * *

Kisaragi' body check up result was presented on the projector in the Admiral room. Nagato, Mutsu, Oyodo, and Admiral himself were stunned by what they saw. Akashi already recovered from the result as she knew them firsthand herself, wore serious look on her face.

"As you can see, her structure was changed into something close to the Abyssal but not exactly one. I don't know what happened, but she was completely modified into something inside…only the physical appearance is Kisaragi we know." Akashi explained, her inside thought already screamed that whoever did this to Kisaragi, they messed her up real good!

" I fear that this is some kind of **Abyssal's new experiment** " Mutsu commented.

Oyodo supported "What kind of experiment indeed?!"

"Admiral, what do you think, sir" Nagato questioned for her superior's opinion.

Admiral lost in his thought. While he was not planning to eliminate or scrap Kisaragi, he was unable to let Kisaragi remain in the fleet. The connection of her new body structure and the abyssal made this matter not to be taken lightly.

Unexpectedly, the door was opened without being knocked. Walking inside afterward was YUUDACHI, she then shut the door and locked it.

"Yuudachi! You insolent FOOL! Where is your manner, entering superior's office without approval?!" Nagato hissed.

YUUDACHI glanced all over the room: …2 battleships, a light cruiser, a repair ship, and a human. Quite an overload here for herself alone, but it was correct decision to have **Those two** on stand-by.

On a second thought, why did she need to camouflage? Let loose for a bit would not hurt, would it?

.

.

.

Giggled..?!...

.

.

Everyone tensed up from strange acted of YUUDACHI, the sound gave them the creep they never felt before.

Nagoto sensed something was wrong, she covered in front of admiral instantly. "Yuudachi! What's going on? I demand an answer for this." She shouted with all her seriousness.

YUUDACHI sighed. She closed her eyes while walking to confront Nagato. Then she flashed her purple EVIL-EYE directly to Nagato with psychopathic smirked.

"Yuudachi! What happened to you? What are those eyes?!" Mutsu alarmed when she saw those eye pair.

Something rang inside Admiral mind, he asked YUUDACHI with disbelieve. "Yuudachi….Don't tell me you was also turned like Kisaragi?"

(This) YUUDACHI, who loved mind-reading warfare, simply shrugged "What are you talking about, Poi? I'm your Fourth-Shiratsuyu-Class Destroyer Yuudachi. Nothing more,…nothing less…POI. As for why I blindly walked into your room is simple, I have to protect a secret of SOMEONE. Hope you all don't mind erasing every single information on the projector. Poi."

"I KNEW IT! This is your GOD DOMN PLAN right, ABYSS!? Mutsu! Protect admiral. Oyodo and Akashi alert the base. GO!"

"Roger That!"

Right after Nagato's marked, they did their given duty; Oyodo and Akashi immediately dashed pass both side of YUUDACHI, when Nagato sprang herself toward her target with moving-right-fist, Mutsu leapt to replace Nagato for protecting Admiral. The light cruiser and repair ship did not waste time to unlock the door, they just kicked door open by ship-girl strength. Upon existing the room they saw Yuubari and Harusame standing outside near Admiral office.

Lucky! was their first thought, with the help of additional ship girl means more options in alerting the entire base and prepare more counter-measure against Fake Yuudachi. When they got closer, their thought were shattered upon seeing the same kind of YUUDACHI's split-pupil eyes on Harusame and Yuubari with different colour though.

The latter two give the former two their most innocent smile(?), but for some reason; the former two got chilled down their spine.

* * *

As for the situation inside Admiral office; Nagato's fist, which normally could blast a single destroyer away with ease, failed to do its' job with This Destroyer? It connect with YUUDACHI's right palm and rest there for the time being without able to claw back as the palm owner catch it with over-destroyer-level strength.

"If you want to play it the hard way, FINE BY ME" This was the first time for the secretary battleship to feel threatened by a destroyer(?) Those purple-split-pupil eyes emitted menacing auro more terrifying than any abyss.

After her arrogant declaration, she gave Nagato an elegent uppercut through her left fist. Nagato, who her shin got smack real hard by monstrous strength: sending strong vibration directly up her brain, got knock out immediately. She then glanced at Mutsu as her next target.

Mutsu watched in horror as her sister was out by a single attack from the destroyer. No doubt that the abyssal fleet already infiltrated the base: first Kisaragi, and now Yuudachi, how many spies which they had dropped into this naval base? Whatever, that could wait. She was thinking of ways to deal with the current situation. She coud not be reckless, or else she would end up like Nagato and left Admiral to face with this monster alone.

"Relax..relaxx..Violence isn't my favourite. Let me erase all these data about Kisaragi, and my business here is done. All I need from you two is your cooperation; just don't get in my way." YUUDACHI proposed the option.

"Yuudachi! Answer he honestly, what did you know about Kisaragi's return?" Admiral already calmed himself down, he tried to bring information piece by piece together.

"You waste my time here, sir. Allow me to finish my job as soon as possible" YUUDACHI walked toward Mutsu and Admiral. She forced them to step back until they were cornered at one of the office's windows.

Mutsu instantly decided to retreat, she hugged Admiral and threw themselves out of the window on the second floor shattering the glass loudy. That action alerted somebody near an area about the commosion: namely Fubuki and Murasame, they rushed to the side of the building where they heard something fell on the ground.

"Mutsu-san! What are you doing?! What happened?" Fubuki exclaimed while Murasame looked up the the broken window.

"Yuudachi-chan? What are you doing up there?" Murasame had no idea what was going on?

"Listen! Run Aw—" Admiral had not finished his sentence as they were suddenly fell into some kind of reality rip. "Way!..." Upon finished his sentence, he and Mutsu plus the two destroyers ended up in his office again facing YUUDACHI pointing a strange-tip-blade design parasol at him. Unconscious Oyodo and Akashi were laid on chairs with YUUBARI and HARUSAME stood on guard each.

"Yuudachi-chan! What are you doing? I don't understand, and where did you get that fancy umbrella?" Murasame confused.

"Let me finish with Admiral and Mutsu fisrt" YUUDACHI quicky tossed her parasol away, use both free hand to grab both faces.

 _ **MEMORY ALTER!**_

She let go off the two lifeless bodies; and continue the same process with Fubuki and Murasame.

"Yuudachi!/Yuudachi-chan! What are you doin-" They screamed, but before they could think of anything, their consciousness faded away.

"Now, the job is done" YUUDACHI sighed

"Not yet!" YUUBARI hinted, she still retained her furious Evil-Red-Eye.

"Why? Please enlighten us, will you? I want to have a nap already." YUUDACHI challenged YUUBARI by her own Evil-eye without backing down.

"You haven't erase information about Kisaragi-chan yet! And how about these two girls here? O~nee~chan!" HARUSAME teased YUUDACHI. YUUBARI felt displeased about the O~nee~chan part somehow consider their real age(?).

YUUDACHI got her point. She began using Admiral's computer to permanently delete every information about Kisaragi's latest checkup, she created fake information to replace them completely. After that, she altered Oyodo and Akashi memoery the same fashion as before. "OK! That shoud do the job. The rest is to clean up the evidence." She collected small glass fraction on the ground outside and replaced the broken glass with 2 swept of dimensional rift.

"You TWO, remember this. We have never been here. Also, don't forget to shut off your evil-eye every time after you go all out" YUUDACHI reminded.

After walked out of admiral office (with not forgetting to repair the destroyed door) while carrying the knocked out witness bodies. A certain destroyer, who observed Admiral room for some times and knew some loud commotion from the room, finalized to uncover from her hiding spot and confronted the three.

"Where are you going! And what have you done to them, Yuubari-san, Harusame-chan, and Yuudachi-chan!?"

The three surprised but not faltered of the unexpected encounter with the Second-Mutsuki-class destroyer, who emitted negative auro to them. Her Evil-eye shined demonic golden light with concern and seriousness.


	4. Incoming War

Chapter 4: Incoming War

* * *

 _Flashback_

Despaired Kisaragi suddenly got up to her feet when she detected the immense amount of demonic energy burst from the Admiral office's direction. Mutsuki was frightened by sudden reaction.

"Wha..Kisaragi-chan! What's gotten into you?!"

"Wait here Onee-chan, I'm going out a bit." She ran as fast as she could toward the direction. Along the way, she detected 2 more additional demonic power burst. This made her worry; this kind of energy should not exist in this world, even the abyssal fleet did not give off this kind of energy. If she remembered correctly; the first time she felt this kind of energy was in some strange another dimension, which she was in before resurrection, even though the presence was dilute. Wait a sec.!.! The dot seemed to connected into picture somehow.

' _See you on the other side Kisaragi-chan'_ Someone face popped up inside Kisaragi's thought.

This was a JOKE, right!? **Can it be HER?!**...! ! ! !

When she got near the Admiral room, she heard some noise while noticing that the door was damage at the knob and flung open. She hid behind a stair corner to observe.

Then, she saw YUUDACHI (what was she doing here?), YUUBARI, and HARUSAME came out of the room with 7 people carried on their shoulders: Nagoto, Mutsu, Admiral, Oyodo, Akashi, Murasame, and Fubuki-chan?! Upon realizing that something was wrong and her friend was likely to be in some sort of trouble, she did not hesitate to devil trigger her power and came out of hiding.

She did not see her contractor anywhere along the way nor know what that woman was up to. But the demonic burst made she aware that some unknown had invaded the base, she could not careless to not go all out.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Kisaragi confronted her suspicious comrade. The trio looked nothing like usual; they seemed calm, collective, and calculative which were very opposite of their normal behavior.

"YUUBARI, HARUSAME, you two go on ahead. I've something to settle with Kisaragi-chan~here" YUUDACHI suddenly spoke out to her friends with easy-going attitude.

"Oh~ so this is the Kisaragi destroyer you talked about the other day? Very interesting indeed, such fine aura coming from a New-born demon." YUUBARI chuckled.

"Ara~ara~ You just mention something that doesn't belongs here you know, YUUBA-RIN" YUUBARI got a little irritated from the nick name coming from HARUSAME. "I will thank you if you stop giving people such weird nick name, HARUSAME. Unlike your buddy, **I don't have much patient to begin with**." She emphasize the last past, threatened HARUSAME; ' **Don't Test My Patient** '.

While the two were arguing with each other, YUUDACHI heavily double facepalmed and sat on her heels. "Jesus! Our cover was blown out too early. What is the point of my planning if you two just babbling anything without thinking!"

Kisaragi felt very ankward… How should she put it? Just previously, she thought that she might end up in the fight against these Three, but what now; Why the hell did the situation turn into such a plain gag you mostly found in a manga?

YUUBARI and HARUSAME, just noticed what they had done wrong, turned their attention to YUUDACHI.

"So YUUDACHI/YUUDACHI-chan, what will we do now?"

YUUDACHI rose up to her feet, she barked sarcastically "You TWO just ruin everything! **DO YOU THINK YOU STILL HAVE A GOD DAMN RIGHT TO ASK MEE!? ! ! !? SCREW IT!** "

HARUSAME was depressed greatly, YUUBARI looked displease but she did not continue to press on the issue nonetheless. YUUDACHI, after burst out her frustration, calmed herself down and turned to talk to the confused destroyer, who sweated from the outburst.

"Kisaragi-chan, I can explain everything to you. Just let me finish my business with them first, and we can have a place for chit-chat later. Oh! Don't worry, they out of harm way."

"Why must I trust you?" She pointed her finger. "You aren't Yuudachi. (from the lack of POI) And you two possibly aren't Yuubari and Harusame either (from the way they talk)." No matter how complicate the situation was, she was still in devil-trigger mode.

YUUDACHI, who did not want to drag the conversation any longer, showed her evil-eye and declared the truth to Kisaragi with strong killing intent. " **That's enough Kisaragi!** **I'm your BLOODY CONTRATOR! ! ! Do you recognize me?** "

Even her physical form was Yuudachi, the image behind her friend she got, after met with that furious-burning purple eyes, was her contractor indeed. Her suspiciousness had been confirmed, Yakumo Yukari.

After seeing Kisaragi quieted down, YUUDACHI commanded "You wait here. We will be back after placing them at the infirmary with our cover story, they're going to forget everything happened a few minutes ago."

"Please let me go with you, I won't get in your way. I just want to be sure of their condition." Kisaragi begged.

"Suit yourself then." YUUDACHI gave an answer while leading YUUBARI and HARUSAME away from the spot.

* * *

"Oishiii~~~" in a certain dinner time of the day at Mayohiga; 2 destroyers, 1 light cruiser, 1 nekomata, and 1 kyubi no kitsune were having great BBQ meal, the quality of the meat is of the supreme grade direct from first-class meat store.

"I've never taste anything this delicious Poi~"

"I agee, Onee-chan~"

"These meals made me want to stay here for a very very long time"

The ship girls giggled among themselves.

About a week ago, they suddenly got abducted by Yuudachi's doppelganger. When they regained consciousness, they were greeted by 2 demons; and these 2 demons filled them in about the fact that they were here in the land of fantasy for some wick reasons of her Mistress. At first, they were truly shocked that demon existed?! plus some people from this land disguised themselves to act in place of the actual missing ship girls. They were very worry for their safety and their friend's safety base on their demon substitutes.

Well, NO LUCK of going back for the time being as the fox demon was strong. The 3 of them once ganged up to beat her in hope of returning, but they were absolutely defeated. Ran, went easy on the girls, explained that they would be here temporary. They were scheduled to be sent back after her mistress finished what she intended to do.

Realized that they had not much of an option, they decided to go along with this new world flow for now. Even this world looked like a Japanese feudal era of some kind, Mayohiga had many modern accessories, such as refrigerator, air conditioner, LED wide-screen TV, every series of Play Station & Xbox (which they enjoy the most as they were the best time killer). Ran and chen treated them very well .

"Ran-san, what's the plan for tomorrow poi?" Yuudachi asked.

"How about visiting Human village? You have been to the Netherworld, Hakurei Shrine, and Garden of the Sun, so I suggest we go there next. Maybe before my Mistress comeback, you three will journey to every famous place in Gensokyo already." Ran smiled.

* * *

The deserted area at the back of the base was chosen to hold the meeting between Kisaragi and her contractor's company.

"You really came here, Yukari-san"

"Well, why shouldn't I? I think I already told you before we made a contract clearly"

"And who may these two be?"

Yukari pointed to YUUBARI "The disguised Yuubari is actually my ancient acquaintance and rival, Kazami Yuuka. The disguised Harusame is Saigyouji Yuyuko, which you already knew her." She then focuses attention to Kisaragi. "Don't worry about your friends, I guarantee to send them back in perfect health once we satisfy."

Yukari continued with a frown "We desire some exercise with new attack pattern and enemies, since it's very boring that we know everyone in our land and how they will attack. We don't want to make a big mess over it so we camouflage as some of your ship girls."

"Did anyone know about your true selves?" Kisaragi was still concerned.

"You're the only one who knew right now, because I got rid of everything including memory alter those earlier knocked out. Well, we're fine by ourselves." Yukari wore thoughtful look before spoke more "Frankly, only your Admiral is out of the game for now .."

"Yukari-san, no matter what prank you planned, just don' make my comrade die. I SWEAR..I SWEAR that if your action leads us to DOOM. I WILL KILL YOU." Kisaragi cared for her friends so much that made her brave enough to warn her contractor despite not fully knew what she was up against.

"I'd like to see you try~" Yukari maliciously smirked, her eyes turned evil-eyes for just a moment.

* * *

"I have 2 announcements for all ship girls; First, due to Admiral got hospitalized from an accident, new admiral was assigned to this naval base. She will arrive here in a few days"

Ship girls chattered among themselves, throwing their opinion about the new admiral around. Nagato ignored their reaction and continued.

"Second, refer to many sorties we have done up until now (before Fubuki was assigned to this base though), we're now getting enough resources for full scale war. Our target is the Phantasma island; we got report that many Princess and Demons gathered there for some unknown reason, so it's best that we wipe them out in a single operation."

At the mentioned of war, many ship girls trembled out of excitement and fear, Yukari, who disguised as Yuudachi, observed their reaction with amusement while losing in her own ecstasy; It was quite a very long time since she waged war against the moon. Even she ended up a loser, it was worth it as that was the first time her adrenaline pumped to the maximum level herself can endure. She highly expected that this war should not be boring, or else all her effort would go to waste.

"The assigned squadrons list will be placed on the announcement boards in the base. Make sure to remember it well and report yourself in with the respective flagships at the actual time. You all, DISMISS"

After all ship girls digested every details about their group, they divided themselves to discuss among their warship sister or close friends. YUUDACHI, YUUBARI, HARUSAME, Kisaragi, Mutsuki, and Fubuki also grouped themselves up to chat about the incoming war.

After informed one and others about their respective position squadron and members, Mutsuki asked her sister out of curiosity "Kisaragi-chan, if you don't mind, when were you so close to Yuubari-san and Harusame-chan? I've never see you socialize with them. Oh! No offend you two, I just curious.?"

Kisaragi hiccupped from this question "Err….How should I say it?" He mind raced, what should she answer? Just thought of something….SOMETHING!

YUUBARI was the white knight who came to Kisaragi's rescue "Let me tell you Mutsuki-chan. I start talking to her after she luckily survived from the sortie that made her disappear many days ago. And during the conversation, our styles match up. So I continue our socialization ever since, that's leads to YUUDACHI and HARUSAME here too."

"However, don't you have any close fellow light cruiser? While we're happy to know more about you, it still looks weird that you're the only one who aren't the same class in our group." Fubuki remarked.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one in my class anyway, and my spec. is lower than normal light cruiser; my size, my speed, and my guns pack a punch as light cruiser, but my armor is placed as the destroyer class. Honestly! Just think of me as a BIG destroyer and it's fine." YUUBARI tried to comfort the destroyers uneasiness, her action completely backfired as it sounded like a sarcasm.

Huge awkward silence settled into the group. YUUDACHI, saw that their little meeting just ended in an absurd way, concluded "Before launching out, make sure you bring reasonable proportion and correct type of ammunition with you poi~"


	5. Sleeping Terror Flagship

Chapter 5: Sleeping Terror Flagship

The entire fleet was divided into many squadrons. YUUDACHI (Yukari) was assigned to Fourth Torpedo Squadron - Second Destroyer Division: Naka (Flagship), Murasame (Sub-flagship), HARUSAME (Yuyuko), and other destroyers which she was too lazy to remember.

It was very lucky that she could stay close to HARUSAME: not that she was worry about her safety; she knew what her friend was capable of. But it would be nice to be able to take care for each other back within eye-range: HARUSAME was the best choice as they knew each other for a long time that they started to synchronize their action with less effort than pairing with others.

For YUUBARI, YUUDACHI really felt sorry for whoever was her flagship. Unlike her, YUUBARI was more aggressive than her in social status; she would not hesitate to make someone losing face if she deemed that they did not reserve her respect. Her manner could swing from adorable mother to hellish being from the depth of hell in an instant. Just prayed that her flagship got lucky.

In this war; her duty was to finish off the remnant abyssal who survived the fight with the heavy-weight, or work with other Destroyer Division to pluck on any abyssal broken from their formation. So aside from 61 cm. oxygen torpedoes, she loaded 80% of her capacity with HE rounds, 10% AP-Tracer rounds, and last 10% with AP-HE rounds. She noted to her friends that they were just all-rounder not the finisher, so no matter how they set their ammo proportion, HE rounds should be mainly in stock.

After sailing for many hours, at last they could see the army far away at the horizon.

"All unit BATTLE STATION!" All nominated Flagships called out on the radio frequency. Naka, YUUDACHI's flagship gave more specific info after that "10 minutes to engage everyone!"

They came closer.

"Everyone! Focus on the I-class and Ha-class ,On my Mark!" Naka announced.

YUUDACHI and HARUSAME were more than ready, they were inching to fire their loaded HE round any moment. Murasame noticed her sisters' excitement.

"Relax you two! Don't stress too much or you'll miss the targe-"

" _ **FIRE! ! !**_ "

Continuous thunderclap sound conquered the battlefield. YUUDACHI's twin HE rounds soared toward one of the Ha-class, it exploded upon impact: tore its' jaw clean off, leaving the owner convulsed heavily in a pool of its' own blood. She then scored a finishing hit point blank.

HARUSAME didn't fire on Naka's mark; she rushed forward ahead of anyone and double tapped I-class point blank, sending her target to misery.

"HEY! Harusame-chan, don't break formation!" Murasame warned.

"Hehe..Sorry, I got carried away."

* * *

Unknown to YUUDACHI, YUUBARI was a Flagship of Sixth Torpedo Squadron herself. Now, her subordinate, entire of Thirtieth Destroyer Division, were frightening as hell.

.

.

YUUBARI was on a killing spree.

.

.

Without destroyer escort, she alone was on berserk-run. She let loose all of her nature as a sleeping terror; abyssal enemy felt fear from the presence of her very being. Along the way she passed was spilled with blood and countless bloody corpse of abyssal destroyers, light cruisers, and heavy cruisers.

A Ta-class battleship, who rushed to aid their ally, fired her volley intent to sink YUUBARI. YUUBARI noticed all incoming shots quickly sidestepped: sped up toward her enemy afterward.

Ta-class prepare herself to receive the shots instead of fled, this is a fatal mistake that would Doom her. Unlike YUUDACHI or HARUSAME who select ammunition base on reason and purpose of their role, YUUBARI loaded all ammunition with AP type only out of pleasure; she wasn't interest to carry any torpedo due to slow traveling speed. She closed her distant to a few meters in front of Ta-class: duel wielded her 5-inch and 5.5-inch guns firing non-stop while Ta-class was reloading. Nearly 30 rounds of 5 & 5.5 inches caliber successfully loaded themselves into Ta-class body without went through; her dead body was still intact thanks for battleship thick armor but looked gruesome nonetheless.

"Kisaragi-chan! What's wrong with **Yuubari-san? This isn't like her!** " Mutsuki, sub-flagship, shakily asked.

Kisarraki looked shock, but she tried her best to fight with devil instinct to go wild after witness bloody massacre actually.

"Nagato-san! Yuubari-san..Yuubari-san…." She tried to report the situation via central channel while crying out of fear.

"Mutsuki, report the situation, what happen to Yuubari?"

"She…she…. _ **SHE'S INSANE!**_ " she couldn't continue the report anymore; meanwhile the other squadrons got interest and paid close attention.

Kisaragi calmly stood in "Allow Kisaragi to step in, Yuubari-san is on killing spree. Please be advised to be cautious around her."

Other ship girls still didn't got the clue(?)

* * *

"That sounds like her"

"Agree"

YUUDACHI and HARUSAME giggled.

* * *

Suddenly, Re-class emerged near Mutsuki. Her tail bit Mutsuki right arm off: creating small blood fountain out of the wound. Mutsuki was still shocked from the sudden of event, but Kisaragi already screamed at the top of her lungs

" _ **MUTSUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.**_ "

* * *

YUUBARI advanced alone ahead of too far from the group: leaving 10 Ri-class, 2 Wo-class, 3 Ru-class, and 3 Re-class sinking. Her 5.5 & 5 inches ammo ran dry a while ago. She kept bursting her 25mm. autocannon at the remaining chi-class, her fate was screwed up as her comrade.

YUUBARI came to halt when she faced a new group of enemy. She sensed they were stronger than those small fry; she grinned madly, her eyes shined evil-red at the same time.

"This is going to be fun. Ufu..fu.." She smirked against 5 mysterious humanoid figures.


	6. First Achievement

Chapter 6: First Achievement

The Group of Himes stared dumbly at the laughing light cruiser: curious about what was so funny? Facing 5-Hime type was no laughing matter even for battleship girl. What in the world happened inside that head of hers? Did she scare to the point to lose her mind completely? Only God knew.

The laugh died down, YUUBARI just stood there: intimidated Himes with a creepy smile. Armor carrier Hime began to discuss with her ally.

"Hey, I find it strange that she come to face us alone. Is this some kind of trap?"

"I agree. Maybe, there should be her submarine friends down in the water." Voiced the Battleship Hime.

"Don't bother. We can just destroy them like usual." Aircraft carrier Hime said before she ordered her xenomorph familiar to turn into 2 gigantic black claymore.

"That's the right Point!" Seaplane tender Hime added.

" But I think we can't careless about her, I get the bad feeling for just meeting her eyes" Destroyer Hime added her comment.

" _ **ARE YOU DONE YET?!**_ "

YUUBARI, who waited for her humanoid enemy to make a move, got bore after they did nothing but talking among themselves. Her fighting heat was starting to decrease, and she didn't like it.

"Oh!...Our little cruiser want to die so much that she ask us for it-" Armor carrier Hime was cut off her sentence by machine gun bullets from YUUBARI.

The bullets had no effect on target; they were reflected off Himes' body harmlessly, not a single bruise or scratch presented.

"Shii- _Useless piece of Shit!_ " YUUBARI tossed all her rigging equipments away piece by piece.

The Hime group kept watching YUUBARI with great curiosity; not only that this light cruiser looked strange, she wasn't threatened by their bloody aura at all (?)

YUUBARI cracked her knuckles. "I'll enjoy killing you all with bare hands"

Hime group got chill down their spine by the sheer bloody insanity emitting from the fake experiment cruiser.

* * *

Kisaragi supported Mutsuki to stand on her feet, while the attacker, Re-class aviation battleship, changed her target to attack other comrades in her squad.

Mutsuki glanced at the bloody wound around the missing arm blankly. Her blood flown out at an alarming rate, soon she would die of blood lost.

.

.

Well...half-dead might be the correct term; she could be repaired back to life as long as her dead body was still afloat. Compare to Kisaragi case, her sister got sunk, if not for the devilish contract she could say good bye to this world of living for good.

.

Nontheless, death wasn't something so pleasant that any ship girl was willing to experience.

.

.

"M..my..my arm. _**MY ARM IS GONE!**_ " Mutsuki trembled.

Kisaragi noticed her sister mental break down, she hugged her tightly.

" _ **MY ARMMMMM!.!.!**_ " She was screaming.

"Calm down, Mutsuki-chan!" Kisaragi hugged tighter to comfort her mind broken sister.

" _ **ARHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**_ " Mutsuki resisted to break free from Kisaragi.

Having die once taught Kisaragi a lot of things; war wasn't some playground for schooler like girl her age, it was a battle-to-death zone of the adult. No wonder her sister freaked out like that, she herself would acted the same if not for her first death experience. Or maybe the devil gene inside her play an important part in emotional changing, she didn't know.

While she held her struggling Mutsuki, she surveyed the current situation of her comrade.

Uzuki and Mochizuki had been struggling against the Re-class after it bit Mutsuki's arm off; it was futile as of the fact in difference in power: 2 destroyers VS aviation battleship. They likely would be down any time soon.

Another destroyer, Yayoi, was unable to give her friend any support as the abyssal ship was fast: risk the danger of friendly fire.

Kisaragi couldn't relied on Flagship, YUUBARI, either. She must be enjoying herself to the fullest right now, she bet her soul on it from the vast amount of continuous demonic power burst.

With the failed command chain from Flagship's absence and Sub-flagship's incompetence, Kisaragi decided she was going to act in substitution of her sister.

.

.

" **Onee-chan, Look at me** "

That effectively attracted attention from Mutsuki, the voice was calm and COLD.

When she looked at her younger sister in the eyes, her heart almost stopped bumping, resulting in her pause of struggling.

Kisaragi golden evil eyes were shining brightly; it made Mutsuki froze up in fear on a higher level of fear than abyssal Hime or Oni

"Yayoi-chan! Please take care of Mutsuki-chan for a bit. I will engage that Re-class battleship."

Kisaragi passed Mutsuki to Yayoi which the latter tried to deny.

"Hey! What are you sayin-"

Yayoi's reaction was the same as her sub-flagship, too froze up to counter argue the ship phantom.

After she surely entrusted her sister to Yayoi, she dashed out like a bullet fired out of cannon barrel. Yayoi almost lost her balance from the sheer sonic-boom shockwave.

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Ow!" Kisaragi yelped.

Kisaragi crashed down right on the Re-class, Mochizuki and Uzuki was stunned by crazy stunt she performed. No Destroyer simply collided with the Battleship on purpose, didn't it?

'I use too much force, I need to focus more.' She concluded that her demonic power had gone overdrive.

With the abyssal battleship was still in a little giddy stated, so her fires were too far off the target: Kisaragi.

It should be a perfect time to counter-attack, to inflict as much damage as possible to this abomination. But the current situation wouldn't do them any good.

The said abomination was stronger and smarter than she expected; its' armour was too thick that Kisaragi's cannon did a little damage, and it used its' enormous tail to ward off some bullets while releasing torpedoes to her enemy.

'Damn it! Firing from this range won't do anything. Should I fight her in melee range?' Kisaragi wasn't sure, she had power but she lacked experience and confident.

'At least, that is something only I can do.' She sighed.

"Uzuki-chan! I'll keep her busy, please request urgent back up in the meantime."

"Wait right ther-" Kisaragi didn't wait for the complain, she ran full speed to engage the angry Re.

Mochizuki, Uzuki, Yayoi, and Mutsuki were speechless from the scene they witnessed; Kisaragi was brawling with the Re-class, a simple Destroyer could match with one of the strongest Abyssal: fist to fist!

"Is..is..is that really Kisaragi-chan?" Mutsuki regained her focus; she weakly blurted even she was bleeding.

"This must be unreal! I won't believe this!" Uzuki shouted.

Seeing Uzuki freaked out and completely forgot what she was entrusted to do, Yayoi requested support instead.

"To all Division, this is Yayoi from Thirtieth Destroyer Division, we request reinforcement immediately, I repeat we request reinforcement immediately."

* * *

Surely, it was broadcast through the entire fleet, but every division was busy fighting for their live at the moment. Well, except for the Second Destroyer Division.

"Ne-ne~ Murasame-chan, can we go help them?" HARUSAME proposed.

"There's nothing to do here anymore, so I suggest we should help them." YUUDACHI supported.

Murasame gulped, looking around her.

Various kind of Abyssal vessel; destroyer, light cruiser, heavy cruiser, battleship, standard carrier, and even submarine were sinking into the bloodshed ocean surface. This work was done by her own division alone!

Well, YUUDACHI and HARUSAME had done almost of it, Murasame and Samidare just finished off some abyssal destroyers.

She should be proud that her sisters were strong, still this level of power display was too Bloody strong. Not to mention minor change of their eyes and aura; the split pupil and dreadful aura were surreal. She feared them, absolutely.

"Murasame-chan, are you with us?" HARUSAME waved her hand in front of her.

"Y..Yes, I got carried away, sorry"

"Then, shall we get going?" YUUDACHI tilted her face.

"Alright, we're going!"

"Yayoi! This is Murasame from Second Destroyer Division, we will assist you so send me your coordinate and Hang in there!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Murasame led the division to the given coordinate.

" _ **Jesus!"**_

Murasame gasped from the event she saw.

Re-class battleship was dead wide-eye from the butchery she received; her body, from her chest downward, was minced. Stood among the minced meat was bruised Kisaragi in soaked bloody rag uniform, panting heavily with bloody giant anchor in her right hand (where did she get it is unknown), her rigging scattered everywhere.

Kisaragi began to grin, this was her first great accomplishment after awaken as demon, Re-class corpse really was a great trophy to confirm her that she got stronger.

She notice the arrival of reinforcement, she greeted them.

"You're late. I'm almost died back then"

Murasame didn't response, she took notice of the same minor change as her sisters.

'What the hell happened in our fleet?' Now, she feared Kisaragi too.

Unknown to Murasame, YUUDACHI and HARUSAME thumbed up for the devil destroyer good job.


	7. Kisaragi in a Pinch

Chapter 7: Kisaragi in a Pinch

The operation was success: considered from complete objective and acceptable causality.

Fubuki, Kisaragi, and YUUDACHI visited their injured friend at the repair dock; inside, the repair dock was full with repairing ship, Mutsuki was one of them. Mutsuki slept soundly in the bath, her new reconstructed arm already attached to her body.

As to not disturb the injured destroyer's rest, Fubuki, Kisaragi, and YUUDACHI went outside before starting their conversation.

"I pray for her to get well soon"

"Thank you, Fubuki-chan" Kisaragi smiled.

"By the way Kisaragi-chan, can you tell me what actually happened with your division? My ears must be wrong somewhere as I heard on the radio that Yuubari-san had gone berserk?"

Kisaragi froze, this was the topic she didn't want to start the most. It could lead to her event as well that she got carried away by the devil gene.

"Fubuki-chan, don't mentioned it. I'm scared, poi!" YUUDACHI crossed her arm shakily.

"Um…well, we can heard the fact later on, so let's go to Mamiya Café for now, is it alright?" Fubuki changed the subject.

"Yayyy~" YUUDACHI enjoyed.

Kisaragi sighed with relieved that she could avoid the subject, YUUDACHI's childish action made her sweat dropped a little though.

* * *

YUUBARI, who was accused of abandon her fleet, was in a interrogation room.

Surrounding her were 6 battleships and 12 heavy cruisers: Ise, Hyuuga, Fusou, Yamashiro, Kongou, Haruna, Myoukou-class, Aoba-class, and Takao-class.

"So, Yuubari, will you explain to us why you did your reckless action back there?" the secretary ship Nagato asked. As the new admiral hadn't arrived yet, she acted as admiral on duty.

The experiment cruiser (?) laughed.

"I don't call it reckless, Oh! Dear Miss Secretary Ship. I knew my level and I can gauge their level. The difference is too much that I have nothing to fear."

" **Are you saying that you're superior to them?** " Nagato raised her voice, the others shocked.

"Of course~"

Nagato's fist flew to YUUBARI's face.

 _ **Smack!**_

She bounced off her chair by the fist impact, but that was not all as her trajectory guarantee that….

 _ **CRASH! ! !**_

…she would crash into the wall, the wall was partly destroyed.

" _ **Nagato-san!**_ " The battleships exclaimed while the heavy cruiser were stunning.

"Then, prove it to me what you've just said right now. Otherwise, it's just your own talk" Nagato cracked her knuckles.

.

.

YUUBARI got up to her feet, she backhand-wiped her nosebleed.

" **YOU ASK FOR IT, NAGATO** " She stressed her word; she likely got adrenaline rush just after seeing her spilled blood, but now that she heard Nagato's arrogant attitude, her temper was rising furiously with her eyes turn evil-red vividly.

* * *

The 3 Demonic DDs sensed the power burst.

.

.

HARUSAME, who was eating a heavy parfait at Mamiya Café, shrugged.

'I'm not needed there, let YUUDACHI handle it'

"Ah! Oishiii~~"

.

.

.

.

"That Bitch! Yuuka…." YUUDACHI cursed, Kisaragi startled.

"What? Yuudachi-chan" YUUDACHI cursed was a little audibly to Fubuki.

"N..Nothing, Fubuki-chan. I just remember that I forgot to do something, excuse me" YUUDACHI ran out.

"A..A..Actually, Me TOO!" Kisaragi follow-dashed.

.

.

"That's weird.." Fubuki muttered.

* * *

YUUBARI charged, she sent her right fist flying. Nagato sent her fist in response for frontal confrontation.

 _ **SMACK!**_

It turned out that Nagato structure was more fragile than YUUBARI, the momentum went throught entire her shouder, breaking bones section-to-section.

Nagato cried out in pain and was pushed back.

"Really…Is that all you got, Nagato?" YUUBARI mocked. She released more and more dreadful aura any second.

The sight was impossible for the rest to believe; a mere light cruiser won over a battleship in strength?! and a Big-7 level at that!?

Just before YUUBARI advanced to put more punch on the injured battleship, the door was breaking apart: revealed another 2 destroyers to join the party.

.

.

"Oh! Hello YUUDACHI-chan~ Do you come here to join the fun?"

"Shut up YUUBARI! What do you think you're doing? Causing troubles isn't good, I warned you" YUUDACHI angrily opened her devil-mode.

"Come on, Yukki~ I fed up with this boring world already. Nobody gave me a real challenge, **Gensokyou** is better than-"

.

 **Gensokyo?**

 **.**

YUUBARI paused for just realizing that she blurted out the very secret information in public; not to mention related people in the scene as Kisaragi was pale as corpse and YUUDACHI had the most furious face.

YUUDACHI's cold voice rang the entire room.

"Now, you've done it"

Honestly, she would love to smack her rival in the head several times to atone this mistake and satisfy her anger. But to do that, this naval base were going to be on fire resulting from her crash.

She tried to calm herself down at the best of her effeort, counting 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...

 **She succeeded.**

.

.

.

"We're going back, Yuuka….." YUUDACHI unleashed her camouflage spell.

.

.

Shipgirls watched as the transfiguration occurred before their eyes; YUUDACHI & YUUBARI were replaced with 2 older women who had matching hair colour to the original.

Yuuka noted the angry Yukari very well as her eyes still shone dangerously bright, she didn't scare of her but she knew not to mess with her rival when she was at her patient limit. This place would be a goner if the fight between the Strongest started.

.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say…" Yuuka shrugged.

The portal opened right in front of Yuuka.

"Get in" The gap youkai commanded.

Yuuka gave her brightest smile to ship girls in the room before followed the order, Yukari bid farewell.

.

.

However,

"Your Real ship girl will be back within a day. Bye-bye, Kisaragi-chan. Hope you enjoyed the Gift (?) I gave you." Then, she ran into her gap.

.

.

All focus set dead on Kisaragi…..

.

.

'Crap! What have I done to you to deserve your prank!?' Yukari just dropped the bomb to Kisaragi, it was natural that she would curse the gap hag.

"Capture Kisaragi now!" Nagato shouted.

Kisaragi sense kicked in, she needed to escape now, who knew what future ahead of her would be if her secret was exposed. So before any of the ship girls act on Nagato's command, Kisaragi already sprinted full speed ahead.

"Shit! Don't let her get away, catch her!" Nagato, after process what weird things she had encountered, marked the demonic destroyer as a link to real answer.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere inside Yukari's realm.

'Oh my GOD! I forgot Yuyuko.'

* * *

The base was in chaos; the capture order was announce like explosion in a quiet night.

'Hm…What's going on, I wonder~?' A certain pink hair girl in Mamiya Cafe, who was on her 12th parfait, thought for a moment.

'Don't fool yourself, Yuyuko! You knew what happened' She re-thought.

The HARUSAME a few minutes ago was placed by a pink hair woman in a customs blue kimono dress. Yuyuko realized that her time as HARUSAME had ended the moment her appearance was back to original. It was fortunate that Mamiya was out, so nobody noticed her.

Then, the tough decision surface; **she should flee now? Or finish her 12th parfait first?** It was a painful decision indeed; she knew it was the time to retreat, but she simply couldn't hold herself to devour the snack.

.

She heard the commotion closing in, the yelling of Kisaragi name.

.

.

.

No one in this base was able to catch up with the pre-WWII destroyer model now, even the self-proclaim fastest of the fleet like Shimakaze was outmatched.

Kisaragi successfully shook off the pursuers, now she either escaped this base for good or hid somewhere in order to plan her next move.

.

"Ara~ Isn't that Kisaragi-chan?"

She made a **full braking** , nearly tipped. In front of her, the Ghost princess from the land of fantasy greeted her.

"Y..Yuyuko-san! What-"

However, the sudden rift in the air cut in and Yuyuko was dragged by mysterious white elbow-glove hand.

"Wait!" Kisaragi wasted no time dashing in after her.

 _ **CRASH!**_

At the other side of the gap, she collided with Yuyuko in the back, sent her flying with Yukari for a distant.

"OW!.!.!"

"Shit! My back!"

"Jesus!"

Kisaragi, Yuyuko, and Yukari painfully cried.

After she adjusted to the pain, she composed herself.

She was in someone resident which wasn't belonged to Yuyuko. This might be Yukari or Yuuka residence.

Yuuka watched in amusement.

" **Kisaragi-chan! (X 3) Poi (X 1)** " Three familiar voices called her.

When she focused her sight on them, she stunned.

.

.

!?

.

.

That awkward moment when the demonic destroyers realized that she was in a presence of others residents who turned their attention temporary to her; Ran and Yuubari who were in the middle of Go board game, Yuudachi who was playing Play Station console with Chen on Winning Eleven football match, lastly Harusame who paused from licking her Matcha cone ice cream.

"Well~wel, they have a lot to catch up so I'll excuse myself" Yuuka formally left the scene.

"Me too, I'm rather tire…." Yuyuko yawned. She followed Yuuka out of Yukari's house right away.

.

.

"OK..We should have a reunion party, shouldn't we?" Yukari mood stabilized

Yukari proposed the idea to brush off the awkwardness, but the other residents gave no response. She absolutely failed her objective. She double facepalmed.

'Suck to be me!'

* * *

That night Yukari threw a farewell party for the Ship girls, as ineffective in cheering the mood as it might be, she forced everyone to attend either way. However, they ate and drank normally.

Mostly of the discussed topic was about life in Gensokyo, the three ship girls explained how wonderful this place was and how amazing that things kept fantasy over logic.

However, things got dark when topic changed to Kisaragi's being exposed. The Shiratsuyu-class destroyers went pale, while the thin armor light cruiser raised her concern.

"Are you the same Kisaragi-san we knew?" Her stern voice indicated her concern degree.

"Ye.." She wanted to answer so badly, but the distrusted look from her comrades wounded her self-confidence greatly, liked she got stabbed to the heart.

"I don't know, I think I am the same person, but will you believe me? Tell me honestly!" She grimaced while fiercely glared through her friends' eyes one by one.

"P..poi…poi" Yuudachi couldn't find the right word.

"…"Harusame just only stared in ashamed.

"…I'm going to believe you after you give the resolved answer" Yuubari had hope that Kisaragi would get the massege that she still had some trust for her.

.

.

Kisaragi sighed. The answer was obvious, two out of three ship girls weren't trust her. She personally felt thankful for Yubariu effort to assure, but it's not helpful at all.

"Thank you, your feedback confirm me everything. I'm not wholly welcomed back."

Kisaragi stood up and walked out of the room, Yukari saw her shed tear too. After the devil destroyer was out of sight, she spoke to the remaining ship girls.

"It seems it's your time to go home, children"

Yukari snapped finger.

Before ship girls knew what happened, they fell right in front of the gate of their naval base.

'Now, the left issue is…'

' **KISARAGI** '


	8. My place lie elsewhere

Chapter 8: My place lie elsewhere

Kisaragi sat at a corner of one of the porches, her melancholic expression told a lot about her mental suffering. She had too much to think about that she didn't notice Yukari's approach.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her question startled the destroyer. Kisaragi sighed before she turned her head to the house's owner.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why'd you say something like that?"

"I wish I never made that wish. It hurts more when I come back alive and nobody appreciate my effort" She referred to herself that she willingly turned into demon to stay alive and back, but fear that her sister might reject her if the truth was found out.

Yukari suddenly buried her hand in the young girl chest; the victim coughed up blood violently and was pressed to the floor while her heart was clutched tightly, just beating was bad enough to make normal human lost consciousness to the pain surge through the great pressure applied on the heart.

" **Then, I'll gladly take it back right now if you don't mind.** Just a confirmation with single nod and you can say goodbye." Yukari told her coldly, she wanted to teach this little girl a lesson, she knew from long experience what the final answer would be.

 **"Did you truly want to die?** "

Kisaragi was still conscious thanks to her endurance as one of demonic races which she hoped she wasn't; the unbelievable pain that throb every time the heart beat was the greatest suffering she ever encounter. The gap hag withdrew her hand quickly when she was satisfied with Kisaragi's horror.

The girl got hyperventilation.

However, the over breathing turned into small sobbing after a short time.

"I'm sorry….I'm not thinking straight…"

The thousand-year-old lady watched with half pity half mockery.

"Until you finally decide your own fate, you can take shelter here as long as you need. Consider this is my extra treatment to my first contractor after a very long time." The youkai hag really knew how to make a kiss after a kick effectively because Kisaragi had fully calmed down.

* * *

Kisaragi lost count of how many days she had lived in this fantasy land; she nearly became the permanent member of Yakumo house (because Yukari hadn't done the shikigami ritual with Kisaragi yet), she memorized every big shot of each section of the land, and she made many friends, she was a close-friend with Murasa for their similar in nature and specie.

While her daily life was full of fun, she realized what she had been lacking the whole time after living here. No one could replace her sisters, especially Mutsuki, her older sister.

Yukari knew the faithful day had arrived when the destroyer made her appointment to talk with her alone. That night, she sent Ran and Chen on different errand to distract them off their privacy.

"Let me hear what you've concluded after that day, Kisaragi-san" Her tone was devoid of emotion, it was a hint to warn the girl that she wouldn't accept half-heart answer this time.

"Please send me back to my own world."

"Do you realize that you can't come back here after this?"

.

.

.

.

"Yes, I know. I reconfirm my intention, Yukari-san"

"It seems you're more prepared that I expected, I really love your eyes, it's so lovely that I want to see it every day." Kisaragi's eyes shone brightly golden, she accepted who she is. She decided to not fool anyone at this point.

"Farewell, we won't meet again"

Then, the destroyer suddenly got free-fall from where she stood.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Pacific ocean**

" _ **Retreat! Retreat!**_ I'll hold them off" Mutsuki ordered the other ship girl during her fleet being ambushed. Everyone even the battleship obey the small destroyer without any complain, they witnessed how much caliber the being called Mutsuki held.

To summarize, Mutsuki was very desperate when she learned that Kisaragi had been mutated (it was the official announcement at the base as to why Kisaragi was missing, she had been posted as wanted alive all over. Somehow, it might be the work of a certain boundary master that made every one forget about fake ship girl)

Of course! She refused to believe that, _**just a day she talked to Kisaragi like normal and the next day her younger sister had been branded a mutant!?**_ She was so furious and lashed out at every one who believe this shit, even Fubuki and Yuudachi got frighten of her drastic outburst.

The Admiral ordered her to be locked up, he said that he would release her when she came to term with the fact.

At first, Mutsuki felt betrayed. When she calmed down, she thought that she should go along with their lie so she could do her own investigation. She made her greatest goal that she wouldn't die until she knew the hidden truth.

.

.

.

.

.

That leaded to who she was today.

It has been long enough that all of the ship girl from her generation was sunk, and many admirals arrived and leaved. Mutsuki was the only one who was still standing on her legs with the same manifestation. She survived through countless battles despise her low stat, plus this isn't the work of miracle. She pulled through with her sheer determination alone.

Even these day, her entire investigation turned out to be failure works. She was still keeping it on, because she had faith that Kisaragi must be alive somewhere; if one of them hadn't kick the bucket, they will definitely see each other someday.

Fortunately, the documents regards mutated Kisaragi was lost after a long time and the newer generation officer got less and less cautious about this hallucinating issue. Plus, who cared for a single missing poor-destroyer when they had been building a lot of destroyer Kisaragi regularly, 8 out of 10 (Such waste of resources, cursed lady luck!).

Though one of the Kisaragi destroyers was assigned to her base, Mutsuki wasn't able to fully bring herself to accept her new younger sister. She remember the way she showed her rejection a bit vividly that sadden the poor new girls for many days before she reconciled. She knew it wasn't this Kisaragi's fault, but her Kisaragi would always be the one in her mind.

.

.

.

Enough for the retrospect.

.

.

.

.

Right now, she only got minimal damaged to her blue sleeve jacket.

"Mutsuki-san! The enemy reinforcement is coming, you shouldn't stay behind for too long" The new gen. Fubuki send the last warning before she flanked away at full speed.

"I know what I'm doing, Fubuki-chan!" It was ironic that her best buddy was still Fubuki, yet Fubuki thought of her differently with her Fubuki: a veteran senior not a close friend.

She tried to struggle as best as she could, avoiding bombs, torpedoes, and many deadly bullets from varieties caliber. In the end, she was so catch up in the storm of skirmish to realize that enemy reinforcement had arrived, too late too get away unscratch now.

"Ha..I doubt I could make it out alive this time." She smirked at the surrounding enemy, her confident wasn't limitless after all.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

One of Ru-class main guns scored a fatal hit on her belly; the blast shitted out her organs everywhere, she vomit a lethal dose of blood to fuse the water red.

'I pray to whoever witnesses this event, either god or demon, please grant my greatest wish to see Kisaragi-chan again-'

Her fall was stopped by something surfacing in front of her, it appeared to be a destroyer and she was held tightly. The remaining attached internal organs were kept at bay by arm and body-press.

She wandered who dared to break the protocol of a flagship, she tried to yelled but her eyes widened a bit in contrast to her nearly death state.

'Beautiful…..' That was the only thing implanted on her mind when she perceived the shinning golden colour of her supporter's eyes before darkness claimed her vision.

* * *

Yukari warped Kisaragi into such Oh-my-God! Scene. _**She saw her sister got shot in the belly and began to sink!**_ She didn't need any prove to know that a girl was her real sister, her strong sense told that much.

She quickly made a course under water to avoid abyssal detection and rescued her sister. She dashed from the scene with mach speed after she got Mutsuki.

The reason was simple; she weighted Mutsuki's life above revenge, the heavily damaged destroyer got short time to live with this nasty wounds. She needed emergency treatment.

Luckily for her, the retreated fleet was still in her surface radar.

The fleet was in daze, the destroyer flanking at the speed of sound which was unheard of!

"K-K-Ki-Ki-Kisaragi-chan? I thought you have another mission, how can you be here!?" Fubuki panicked.

" **Calm down and give me the most update map, I want to know where I am and which direction to the base.** "

Fubuki did as she said; for some unknown reason, Kisaragi had a heavy awe aura she normally didn't possess.

The ocean surface under her feet suffer phenomenal explosion from the result of Kisaragi's full throttle. She put the SR-71 Blackbird to shame as she under the rush of saving her sister, the sonic boom the feet suffered explained that 10 mach was still underestimate her.

' _ **Hang in there Mutsuki-chan! I won't forgive you if you die on me**_ '


End file.
